Conventionally, there is a known apparatus that allows a user inputting a sentence thereinto to input the sentence efficiently with reduced input operations. When the user inputs a word or the like into the apparatus, the apparatus obtains and displays, as input options (hereinafter, referred to as “connection option character strings”), words or the like that can immediately follow the inputted word or the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-334499 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a character string input apparatus that is capable of, when a user inputs characters “jinkou” (in Japanese hiragana characters), displaying options “jinkou” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “population”) and “jinkou” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “artificial”) into which the inputted characters “jinkou” can be converted (hereinafter, referred to as “conversion options”), and at the same time, displaying “mitsudo” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “density”) and “zouka” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “increase”) as connection option character strings corresponding to “jinkou” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “population”), and displaying “zouki” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “organ”) and “chinou” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “intelligence”) as connection option character strings corresponding to “jinkou” (in Japanese kanji characters meaning “artificial”). The character string input apparatus allows the user to select one of the conversion options and one of the connection option character strings. In this manner, the user can input character strings corresponding to the inputted characters.
To be specific, if “jinkou” (“population”) and “jinkou” (“artificial”) are displayed and the user selects one of them, for example, “jinkou” (“population”), then “mitsudo” and “zouka” are displayed as connection option character strings corresponding to “jinkou” (“population”). By selecting one of them, for example, “zouka”, the user can fixedly input, into the character string input apparatus, “jinkou zouka” corresponding to the inputted “jinkou”.
Patent Document 1 discloses a plurality of different methods for extracting connection option character strings. For example, one of the methods uses a table in which whether or not two words (a conversion option and a connection option character string) are connectable to each other is written.
As described above, in the conventional technique, it is determined whether or not a conversion option for an input character is connectable to any connection option character strings. Accordingly, the character string input apparatus displays only connection option character strings connectable to the conversion option for the input character. The character string input apparatus can receive an input for fixing only such a connection option character string.
However, the conventional technique merely determines whether or not the conversion option for the input character is connectable to any connection option character strings. Therefore, there is a case where a character string that forms an inappropriate expression when connected to a word that is displayed at a position preceding or following the input character, is fixedly inputted. For example, assume a case where the user inputs “shika” (in hiragana) so as to immediately follow “uma” (in kanji) in the display, and also assume in this case that the conventional technique displays, for example, “shika” (in kanji) as a conversion option for the inputted “shika” (in hiragana) and “no ko” as a connection option character string corresponding to the conversion option “shika” (in kanj). Here, if the user selects and fixedly inputs “shika no ko” that corresponds to the input characters “shika”, then “shika no ko” is connected to the immediately preceding “uma”. Accordingly, a combination of “uma”, “shika”, and “no ko”, which means “stupid kid” in Japanese, is fixedly inputted. In this manner, an inappropriate expression is inputted.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention is to provide a computer readable storage medium having stored therein an input program capable of effectively preventing a character string, the character string forming an inappropriate expression when connected to a word either preceding or following an input character, from being fixedly inputted, and to provide a system and an input method capable of doing the same.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned feature, in a first aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, a program stored in a computer readable storage medium causes a computer of an information processing apparatus that includes storage means for storing an option character string database that defines a combination of at least one character and at least one option character string corresponding to the at least one character, to function as character input reception means, first output means, option character string obtaining means, first preceding/following identification means, fixed character string determination means, and second output means. The character input reception means receives an input of a character by a user. The first output means outputs, as an unfixed character, the character received by the character input reception means. The option character string obtaining means obtains, from the option character string database, at least one option character string as a respective at least one first option character string that corresponds to the unfixed character. The first preceding/following identification means identifies at least one of a character string preceding the unfixed character and a character string following the unfixed character. The fixed character string determination means determines, among the at least one first option character string, a first option character string to be a fixed character string, the first option character string satisfying a predetermined condition for a character string to be connectable to the at least one of the character strings, which has been identified by the first preceding/following identification means. The second output means outputs the fixed character string.
According to the above configuration, among the at least one first option character string obtained by the option character string obtaining means, a first option character string connectable to at least one of the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character is determined to be a fixed character string. As a result, a first option character string, whose meaning becomes inappropriate when interpreted in combination with the character string preceding the input character and/or the character string following the input character, can be effectively prevented from being determined to be a fixed character string.
In a second aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the program stored in the computer readable storage medium further causes the computer to function as selection input reception means. In the second aspect, the selection input reception means receives an operation which the user performs for selecting a second option character string. The fixed character string determination means obtains, from the at least one first option character string obtained by the option character string obtaining means, at least one first option character string satisfying the predetermined condition, as a respective at least one second option character string. When the selection input reception means has received the operation of selecting a second option character string from the at least one obtained second option character string, the fixed character string determination means determines the second option character string to be a fixed character string.
According to the above configuration, among the at least one first option character string obtained by the option character string obtaining means, at least one first option character string connectable to at least one of the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character is obtained as a respective at least one second option character string. Among the at least one second option character string, a second option character string selected by the user is determined to be a fixed character string. In this manner, only a first option character string (or strings) connectable to at least one of the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character is determined to be a second option character string (or strings) selectable by the user. Therefore, a first option character string, whose meaning becomes inappropriate when interpreted in combination with the character string preceding the input character and/or the character string following the input character, can be effectively prevented from being determined to be a fixed character string.
In a third aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the program stored in the computer readable storage medium further causes the computer to function as selection input reception means. In the third aspect, the selection input reception means receives an operation which the user performs for selecting a first option character string. When the selection input reception means has received the operation of selecting a first option character string from the at least one first option character string obtained by the option character string obtaining means, the fixed character string determination means determines whether or not the selected first option character string satisfies the predetermined condition. Only when the selected first option character string satisfies the predetermined condition, the fixed character string determination means determines the selected first option character string to be a fixed character string.
According to the above configuration, the first option character string selected by the user is, only when connectable to at least one of the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character, determined to be a fixed character string. Therefore, a first option character string, whose meaning becomes inappropriate when interpreted in combination with the character string preceding the input character and/or the character string following the input character, is not determined to be a fixed character string. Thus, such a first option character string can be effectively prevented from being inputted as a fixed character string.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a fourth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention based on the second aspect, the fixed character string determination means determines, when the selection input reception means has received the operation of selecting a second option character string from the at least one obtained second option character string, whether or not the selected second option character string satisfies the predetermined condition. Only when the selected second option character string satisfies the predetermined condition, the fixed character string determination means determines the selected second option character string to be a fixed character string.
According to the above configuration, only a first option character string (or strings) connectable to at least one of the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character is determined to be a second option character string (or strings) selectable by the user. In addition, only a second option character string connectable to at least one of the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character is determined to be a fixed character string. Therefore, a first option character string, whose meaning becomes inappropriate when interpreted in combination with the character string preceding the input character and/or the input character string following the input character, can be more effectively prevented from being inputted as a fixed character string.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a fifth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the first preceding/following identification means identifies both the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character. The fixed character string determination means obtains, from the at least one first option character string obtained by the option character string obtaining means, the at least one first option character string satisfying the predetermined condition, as the respective at least one second option character string, the predetermined condition being a condition to be connectable to the character string that precedes the unfixed character and that has been identified by the first preceding/following identification means. Also, the fixed character string determination means determines whether or not the selected second option character string satisfies the predetermined condition that is a condition to be connectable to the character string that follows the unfixed character and that has been identified by the first preceding/following identification means. Only when the selected second option character string satisfies the predetermined condition, the fixed character string determination means determines the selected second option character string to be a fixed character string.
According to the above configuration, among the at least one first option character string obtained by the option character string obtaining means, only a first option character string (or strings) connectable to the character string preceding the input character is obtained as a second option character string (or strings). This configuration allows a greater variety of first option character strings to be obtained as second option character strings selectable by the user, as compared to the configuration in which a first option character string (or strings) connectable to both the character string preceding the input character and the character string following the input character is obtained as a second option character string (or strings). Only when a second option character string selected by the user is connectable to the character string whose sequence number is larger by 1 than that of the input character, the selected second option character string is determined to be a fixed character string. Accordingly, only a second option character string connectable to both the character string preceding the input character and the character string following the input character can be determined to be a fixed character string while a great variety of options are provided to the user by obtaining a great variety of second option character strings.
In a sixth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the program stored in the computer readable storage medium further causes the computer to function as second output means. The second output means outputs the at least one second option character string obtained by the fixed character string determination means. This configuration makes it possible to notify the user of the at least one selectable second option character string.
In a seventh aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the program stored in the computer readable storage medium further causes the computer to function as deletion instruction reception means, second preceding/following identification means, connection determination means, and state change means. The deletion instruction reception means receives, from the user, an instruction to delete the fixed character string. The second preceding/following identification means identifies a character string preceding the fixed character string to be deleted and a character string following the fixed character string to be deleted. The connection determination means determines whether or not the character string preceding the fixed character string to be deleted and the character string following the fixed character string to be deleted, both of which have been identified by the second preceding/following identification means, are connectable to each other. When the connection determination means determines that the character strings preceding and following the fixed character string to be deleted are connectable to each other, the state change means changes the fixed character string to be deleted into an unfixed character.
According to the above configuration, whether or not the character string preceding the fixed character string to be deleted and the character string following the fixed character string to be deleted are identified, and it is determined whether or not these character strings are connectable to each other. When it is determined that these character strings are connectable to each other, the fixed character string to be deleted is changed into an unfixed character. Accordingly, by employing a configuration in which, for example, a deletion of a fixed character string is impossible but only a deletion of an unfixed character is possible, the fixed character string to be deleted can be deleted only when the character string preceding the fixed character string to be deleted and the character string following the fixed character string to be deleted are connectable to each other. Consequently, the following situation can be effectively prevented: a character string preceding a fixed character string to be deleted and a character string following the fixed character string to be deleted are, even though not connectable to each other, connected due to a deletion of the fixed character string to be deleted.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in an eighth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the option character string obtaining means obtains, from the option character string database, at least one first option character string corresponding to the unfixed character that has been changed by the state change means. According to the above configuration, among the at least one first option character string corresponding to the unfixed character that has been changed, a first option character string can be fixedly inputted.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a ninth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, when it is determined that the character string preceding the fixed character string to be deleted and the character string following the fixed character string to be deleted are not connectable to each other, the connection determination means determines, as a connectable character string, a character string located at a rearmost position among character strings that precede the fixed character string to be deleted and that are connectable to the character string following the fixed character string to be deleted. The state change means changes all character strings present between the connectable character string and the character string following the fixed character string to be deleted, into unfixed characters.
According to the above configuration, all the fixed character strings of which the sequence number is smaller than that of the fixed character string to be deleted and which are not connectable to the character string immediately following the fixed character string to be deleted, i.e., all the character strings present between the character string immediately following the fixed character string to be deleted and the character string (connectable character string) connectable to the character string immediately following the fixed character string to be deleted, are changed into an unfixed state. In this manner, the following situation can be effectively prevented: two character strings that are not connectable to each other are, due to a deletion of the fixed character string to be deleted, successively arranged as fixed character strings.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a tenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, when the fixed character string determination means has determined one of the at least one first option character string to be a fixed character string, the option character string obtaining means obtains, from the option character string database, at least one option character string as a respective at least one third option character string that corresponds to the fixed character string. According to this configuration, when a fixed character string is determined, at least one option character string corresponding to the fixed character string is obtained without requiring the user to input a character. This reduces the character inputting operations performed by the user.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium in an eleventh aspect, the fixed character string determination means determines, among the at least one third option character string, a third option character string to be a fixed character string, the third option character string satisfying the predetermined condition for a character string to be connectable to the at least one of the character strings, which has been identified by the first preceding/following identification means. According to this configuration, a third option character string, whose meaning becomes inappropriate when interpreted in combination with a fixed character string, can be effectively prevented from being fixedly inputted.
The program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a twelfth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention further causes the computer to function as transmission instruction input reception means and transmission means. The transmission instruction input reception means receives an instruction to transmit the character inputted by the user to another information processing apparatus. When the transmission instruction input reception means has received the instruction, the transmission means transmits, to said another information processing apparatus, transmission data that contains text that only includes the fixed character string. According to this configuration, text transmitted to said another information processing apparatus only includes a fixed character string, i.e., a fixedly inputted character string. Consequently, a character in an unfixed state, which may constitute an inappropriate expression, can be effectively prevented from being transmitted to said another information processing apparatus.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a thirteenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the character input reception means causes the storage means to store the received character as an unfixed character. The first output means outputs the unfixed character stored in the storage means. Further, in the thirteenth aspect, the program further causes the computer to function as first deletion means. When the transmission instruction input reception means has received the instruction, the first deletion means deletes the unfixed character from the storage means prior to transmitting the transmission data. According to this configuration, a character in an unfixed state, which may constitute an inappropriate expression, can be more effectively prevented from being transmitted to said another information processing apparatus.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a fourteenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the first output means displays a marker in a predetermined display area of display means of the information processing apparatus, and, at a time of outputting the unfixed character, displays the unfixed character at a position relative to a display position of the marker in the predetermined display area. The character input reception means receives an input of an instruction to change the display position of the marker. Further, in the fourteenth aspect, the program further causes the computer to function as second deletion means. When the character input reception means has received the input of the instruction to change the display position of the marker, the second deletion means deletes the unfixed character from the predetermined display area. Here, when an instruction to change the display position of the marker is provided, it is highly likely that the user wishes to input a character string which is different from a character string inputted before the instruction to change the display position of the marker has been provided. Therefore, when an instruction to change the display position of the marker is provided, an unfixed character stored before the instruction to change the display position of the marker has been provided is determined to be a character of no use and deleted from the display area.
According to the program stored in the computer readable storage medium, in a fifteenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, the fixed character string determination means performs a fixed character string determination process for determining the fixed character string, only when the selection input reception means has received the operation for selecting a second option character string. According to this configuration, a character inputted by the user cannot be directly determined to be a fixed character string. Only a second option character string can be determined to be a fixed character string. Therefore, a character string that is an inappropriate expression is not fixedly inputted unless the at least one obtained second option character string includes the character string that is an inappropriate expression.
In a sixteenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, a system includes storage means, character input reception means, first output means, option character string obtaining means, first preceding/following identification means, fixed character string determination means, and second output means. The storage means stores an option character string database that defines a combination of at least one character and at least one option character string corresponding to the at least one character. The character input reception means receives an input of a character by a user. The first output means outputs, as an unfixed character, the character received by the character input reception means. The option character string obtaining means obtains, from the option character string database, at least one option character string as a respective at least one first option character string that corresponds to the unfixed character. The first preceding/following identification means identifies at least one of a character string preceding the unfixed character and a character string following the unfixed character. The fixed character string determination means determines, among the at least one first option character string, a first option character string to be a fixed character string, the first option character string satisfying a predetermined condition for a character string to be connectable to the at least one of the character strings, which has been identified by the first preceding/following identification means. The second output means outputs the fixed character string.
Note that, the “system” of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be structured as a single apparatus, or structured with a plurality of apparatuses. For example, the system may include only one input apparatus, and the input apparatus may include the storage means, the character input reception means, the first output means, the option character string obtaining means, the first preceding/following identification means, the fixed character string determination means, and the second output means. Alternatively, the system may include a server and an input apparatus. The server may include some of the storage means, the character input reception means, the first output means, the option character string obtaining means, the first preceding/following identification means, the fixed character string determination means, and the second output means, and the input apparatus may include the others.
In a seventeenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments of the present invention, an input method includes a storing step, a character input reception step, a first output step, an option character string obtaining step, a first preceding/following identifying step, a fixed character string determining step, and a second output step. The storing step is a step of storing an option character string database that defines a combination of at least one character and at least one option character string corresponding to the at least one character. The character input reception step is a step of receiving an input of a character by a user. The first output step is a step of outputting, as an unfixed character, the character received at the character input reception step. The option character string obtaining step is a step of obtaining, from the option character string database, at least one option character string as a respective at least one first option character string that corresponds to the unfixed character. The first preceding/following identifying step is a step of identifying at least one of a character string preceding the unfixed character and a character string following the unfixed character. The fixed character string determining step is a step of determining, among the at least one first option character string, a first option character string to be a fixed character string, the first option character string satisfying a predetermined condition for a character string to be connectable to the at least one of the character strings, which has been identified at the first preceding/following identifying step. The second output step is a step of outputting the fixed character string.
The above-described system and method of the sixteenth and seventeenth aspects each provide the same functions and effects as those provided by the computer readable storage medium of the first aspect.
According to the computer readable storage medium, system, or method of the above first to seventeenth aspects, among the at least one first option character string that is extracted from the option character string database and that corresponds to the input character, only a first option character string that is connectable to at least one of the character string preceding the unfixed character and the character string following the unfixed character is fixedly inputted. Therefore, an option character string, whose meaning becomes inappropriate when interpreted in combination with the character string preceding the input character and/or the character string following the input character, can be effectively prevented from being fixedly inputted.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.